Daily Life of Atsuki Saijo
by Twin Judge of Gemini
Summary: inspired by "daily life of high school boys" anime. we all know Lux-Pain is a rather dark VN game in DS, now then, what do you think if Atsuki Saijo, the main protagonist of the game, life a normal student lives? contain stupid joke that's not even funny, anime and game references, stupid stuff, breaking the forth wall and so


Gemini: *facepalm* what th-!? I still have five unfinished fanfic, yet I start a new one!? This is just crazy!

Gilgamesh: its easy, its because most of the story have fighting scene and you just cant write one

Gemini: right through the heart!

Atsuki: then, shall we start this story now?

Gemini: okay then, let's start now!

Day 1: Atsuki and Hero and Others

* * *

1. Atsuki and Hero

the male group, consist of Atsuki Saijo, Shinji Naruse, Ryo Unami, Hibiki Kiryu and Akira Mido, walking home together

this is quite rare since they usually have their own work to be done, but well, thanks to school assignment.

The silent is quite thick, until Atsuki saw something on the road, a wooden stick, a very smooth one like its just being cut.

Picking it up, it seems that he just turn the group trigger on

"it seems that you have pick the holy sword, oh legendary hero Atsuki….."

"holy sword…..?" Atsuki look at the 'sword' in his hand in disbelieve "now then legendary hero, I, Demon Lord Akira will take you on with my minion Devil Ryo and Demon Hibiki!"

shrouded in shock, Hero hold the holy 'sword' with both hand

"his weakness is…. His heart!" the great priest Shinji yell loudly. Both Hero and Demon take their battle pose, and then…

"you all shouldn't play in the street ya know" Rui just pass them, and all of them drown in shame

2. Atsuki and Confession

"so, can you tell me the problem you're talking about now Mika-san?"

the two of them, Atsuki and Mika, in the class, filled with orange light from outside, this is the ideal time for confession!

"a-ano, Atsuki-kun, I wanted to ask something…."

Atsuki just nod, likely giving 'tell me your problem'

"th-then…. A-Atsuki-kun…. Well….."

Atsuki just look at her in silent, I mean, who will call someone just to ask something? But well, his relationship with Mika is a positive one, I mean, he can go and grab some info he just need, so it must be okay to take one or two request right?

"well Atsuki…. I-I, I think I…. I lo-" "ATSUKI! YOU MUST BELIEVE ME! I MANAGED TO HACK JAPAN'S BANK ACCOUNT!"

oh, if only Shinji know what's going to hit him…..

3. Atsuki and Ring

Atsuki give a loud yawn, yesterday's a rough day, running around the town to save another guy from another Silent, it seems that Atsuki will sleep in class again… Probably Aoi's, she's just too kind to wake people, maybe yelling at him, but at least she did it after he's awake

"ah, I forgot Gawaian…." Slowly, he grab the silver ring and tries to put them to his index finger, but well, he just seems to put them to his ring finger without notice.

the school is rather busy, group of people busting around the hallway and really, Atsuki's tad bid annoyed by that

"oi! Atsuki-kun!" that voice…. "Mika-san?" he turn and look at one of his girl friend(not that kind of girlfriend!), only to find himself focusing onto the thing in her finger

"why do you wore Gawaian?"

well, Mika just look at Atsuki with strange look, I mean, Gawaian? Isn't that the name of King Arthur's knight?

She just look at Atsuki for a moment before realize it "that ring is almost the same as mine…"

Atsuki nod at Mika, who seems to strangely blush "and…. Yo-you wore it…. A-at your ring finger!"

her yelling just drag people to stare at the two of them, and well, Atsuki seems to realize something as well

"Mika-san… the same as you are…."

"HEEE!?"

4. Atsuki and Group Walking

The time where they all need to go home comes, where all of they guy walking in a group together in a rainy day, and can Atsuki say, the whole street is extremely slippery.

Why does he say so?

Well, its easy, because

he's one of the victim that fall because of the wet street

the other victim is both Shinji Naruse and Ryo Unami.

"you're all hopeless…." Akira, who's in front of the group give a mischievous smile while walking back to the three fallen group, who shake their head repeatly, and Akira found out why later.

There's a small puddle which make him slip down.

Atsuki, who tries to stand up, give a shockingly fast move, and well, the guy who stand behind him, Hibiki Kiryu, seems to be shocked, instantly slammed by Atsuki's head.

Thanks to that, both of them either fall again or fall for once.

And that is why, most of them tend to distract themselves from group walking in a rainy day

5. Atsuki and Disclaimer

"I get a big scoop!" the loud slam filled the whole classroom, where strangely filled only with the Lux-Pain main student cast is in.

looking at the source of voice, Atsuki then ask Mika what he think "what are you talking about?"

all of them nod in unison, agreeing with what the protagonist of both this story and Lux-Pain itself said

"it seems that Gemini forgot to write disclaimer on this new fanfic of his!"

gasp heard around the class, all of the group make a loud outburst before Atsuki slam the table "silence!"

all of them stare at their leader(?) "if Gemini haven't done so….. let us all do them instead!"

renewed by the burning spirit of the silver-haired leader, they look at their friend and nod before they do what they should

"GEMINI DIDN'T OWN LUX-PAIN, NOR THE OTHER STUFF IN THIS FIC, HE JUST OWN THIS STORY IN NO PARTICULAR REASON"

* * *

Day 1: end

Gemini: how was it? this is just something I write in whim, and really, I hope you can tolerate my bad grammar, also a big thanks to GintaxAlvissForever for helping me write this story


End file.
